


Out of Shape

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has suffered a minor injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Watson's Woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) [JWP 2015 Amnesty Prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1437536.html) No. 9: **Domestic Hazards.** Research shows that an overwhelming percentage of accident-related injuries happen in the home. 221B is far from an exception.
> 
> Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes are the creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

“So how did the accident occur?” enquired Dr. Astbury.

“Well…” Watson winced briefly, then continued. “...are you familiar with my story _The Adventure of the Speckled Band_..?”

Dr. Astbury beamed. “Why, yes indeed.”

Watson gave a small nod in acknowledgment. “You will then probably remember the incident with the poker. And recently Mr. Holmes decided he wanted to prove he still had his youthful vigour—with the assistance of our current poker.”

“I see... “ said Dr. Astbury, his eyebrows rising. “Was that wise?” 

Watson waved a hand. “Bending the poker went perfectly well. It was only during the process of trying to restore it to its former shape that he discovered time may have caught up with him.”

Dr. Astbury frowned. “But how did this lead to you injuring your back?”

“Ah, that happened shortly after Mr. Holmes attempted to straighten out the poker,” said Watson. He paused. “When I was attempting to straighten out Mr. Holmes.”


End file.
